Emotions
by angel-twinklez
Summary: my first E/T fanfic, so please review! anyway, Tomoyo had a good life. She had everything she wanted, until Eriol hurt her. She moved to Canada and see what happens! Please R/R! *FiNiShEd!*
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! This is my first ExT and my first fanfic, so please R/R! I'll accept flamers, comments, suggestions, anything! Well, here's the prologue of my fanfic! This is dedicated to all the ExT lovers out there!  
  
P.S. Everything will be in Tomoyo's P.O.V., except when I have to talk about Eriol.  
  
  
  
Emotions Prologue  
  
  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol. The man I loved and ruined my life that I had to ask my mother to flee from Japan and start a new life in Canada. It's his fault that I can't seem to love anyone anymore, and not because I still love him. It's because of him that I got afraid of commitment. IT'S HIS ENTIRE FAULT! I once had a good life: good grades, good friends, good parents, and most of all, a good boyfriend. Yes, that's how much I loved Eriol. It happened like it was just yesterday. It started at the day before prom.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
I was still 18 during this time, standing by myself under a big cherry blossom tree, watching the soccer players as they kicked the soccer ball around. All of a sudden, I felt strong arms wrap around me, and I turned to look at the most handsome guy there was. "Hey sweetie" I said as I pecked him on the lips. He smiled and turned to where I was staring. "You better not be changing your mind about me with one of those soccer players." He said huskily. I giggled and playfully punched him in the arm. "Eriol! You know that you're the only one for me." I smiled at him. He smiled back and sent butterfly kisses at my neck. "Good." He said through my hair. I nibbled at his earlobe. Yup, I had a good life. Then he stopped and looked straight at my eyes. "Wanna go to the prom tomorrow?" he asked. I laughed. He frowned. "What?" he asked. I stared at him. "Who else would I go with?" I asked him. He smiled (A/N: They smile too much) and pulled me back to his arms, crushing my body against his. "You're right." He said. I laughed and whispered in his ear. "When are you going to pick my up?" I asked. "I'll pick you up at 7. Sounds good?" he said. I kissed him in reply. I moaned as he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I didn't know if I could be any happier than this.  
  
~ Tomoyo's bedroom ~  
  
Sakura and I were dressing up at my house. I looked at her as she twirled around. "How do I look?" she asked. She was wearing a baby pink dress that covered her feet, which had white shoes on. Her hair was on a usual ponytail, with a little bit of hair covering the hair tie. She was wearing a silver necklace with a pink star as a pendant and silver earrings that dangled. I smiled at her. "You look beautiful." I replied. "Syaoran won't be able to resist you." She giggled and stared at me. "You look beautiful yourself." She said. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a purple dress that matched my eyes, also covering my feet that had black shoes on. I was wearing white gloves that reached up my elbows, and my hair was up in a bun, but letting a few strands frame my face. I had on a necklace that has a crystal heart and silver hoops. "Tomoyo? Sakura?" my dad came in. He looked at us and smiled. "You two are so beautiful." He said, eyes welling up. I hugged him. "Don't cry dad." He sniffled and wiped his eyes. "You're right, but Syaoran and Eriol are here." He said and kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him. "Thanks. Tell them we'll be right down." He nodded and left my room. I turned to Sakura. "Shall we go?" I asked. She looped her arm around mine and smiled. "Let's make their hormones go out of control." She laughed. I laughed too and together we left the room.  
  
~ Prom ~  
  
Eriol looked up at me and smiled. "You are the most beautiful girl here in this place." He said as we stepped out of the limo that he rented. I blushed at his comment. "You're looking good yourself mister." I replied. He chuckled as we entered the hotel. Instantly he grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. We danced in almost all the songs, and by then, my feet were tired. I pulled him off the dance floor and led him to one of the tables. "Hold on, I'm going to get a drink." I said as I pecked him on the lips. He pouted. "You're leaving me?" he asked, giving me a sad look. I laughed and punched him lightly. "Very funny Eriol. But you don't want me to faint in the middle of the prom because of dehydration now, do you?" I asked. He laughed. "I guess not. Go get your drink." He said. I pecked him on the lips again before I left. When I was got my drink and was about to head back, Chicharu called me. "Tomoyo!" She screamed and was running to me, dragging Takashi with her. We got into a little chitchat, and before we can continue, I saw everyone huddled at the middle of the dance floor. "Come on! Let's see what's going on there." I said, grabbing Chicharu. She shrugged and let me drag her. We couldn't really see what was going on, so I pushed my way into the front, where I saw Eriol fuming with anger and Kaho in tears. "WHEN WILL YOU TELL YOUR 'GIRLFRIEND' ABOUT US?" Kaho suddenly screamed. "LIKE I SAID BEFORE KAHO, THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US!" Eriol yelled. Kaho laughed sarcastically. "STOP LYING TO ME AND TO EVERYONE ELSE ERIOL! YOU CAN'T KEEP HIDING ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US! ALL THOSE NIGHTS WE SHARED IN BED! HOW CAN YOU KEEP LEADING TOMOYO ON LIKE THAT!" I gasped. Eriol was going to say something when he heard me gasped. He looked at me, and was suddenly wide eyed. "Tomoyo! I can explain!" he said, voice panicked. I just shooked my head and ran out of the hotel, crying. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away from the hotel. "Tomoyo!" I heard Sakura's voice calling after me. I turned around, and fell to my knees, crying. She dropped to her knees and hugged me. "How can he do that to me?" I choked out. "Sshh" she replied, stroking my hair. She helped me up. "Let's go to my house." She said. I just let her dragged me.  
  
~ End of flashback ~  
  
3 days after that, my father got into a car crash and didn't survive. I was hurt more than I thought I did. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave. So I begged my mom to go to Canada and start all over there. Though she didn't agree at first, she agreed later on to do so, since she said that I had been hurt enough. So I left Japan, only telling Sakura and making her not to tell anyone not even Kero-Chan where I went. I did the same for my mom, and now I started my own business as a wedding gown designer with 3 of my friends: Mark, Zoe and Chloe. I kept in touch with Sakura once a month and I heard she married Syaoran. I was happy for them, but she knew I couldn't be there. "Tomoyo!" Zoe's voice broke my thoughts. "We have customers! Come on! Stop daydreaming and help us!" I laughed and got my measuring tape. "Coming!" I shouted as I followed her. This is my new life. No Eriol to hurt me. Nope, not anymore.  
  
Well, that's my prologue! Sorry if it was too fluffy or too depressing, but as the chapters go on, I promise it will be better. Unless I get 5 reviews, I'll discontinue this fic and start a new one. Please R/R! This is my first fanfic and I'm kind of new at this, but please be patient with me! I hope you enjoyed the prologue though and I'll post my next chapter as soon as I get my 5 reviews, okay? K! ^_~ 


	2. My New Life

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for the reviews you gave me! I really appreciate it! As a treat for your reviews, here's Chapter 1 of "Emotions"! Thanks again for the reviews! I love you guys! ~ Gives everyone a big kiss ~  
  
Couple of pointers on "Emotions" - Eriol has magic, but he won't be the reincarnation of Clow Reed whatsoever. He'll be just another teenage boy. Hey, give me a break! I don't want Tomoyo dating a guy that's like 100 years older than him okay! (note: I'm exaggerating with the 100 year old thingy) -They are all 19 in this fic. Making them older is much more complicating. Well, for me anyway.  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot to put the Disclaimer on at the previous chapter, so here it is! ~ I don't own C.C.S. but this story belongs to me since I created it with my head ~  
  
Answers on your reviews:  
  
CherRYbLsSm8: you just have to wait for my next chapter to know if they'll meet again, k?  
  
FinalYinYang: Can you picture Tomoyo hurting Eriol? Tomoyo's too nice to hurt anyone, right? And Eriol. well, he's too mysterious! As for the bed thing, you'll have to wait too, all right?  
  
Well, here's Chapter 1! Please don't forget to R/R!  
  
Emotions: New life  
  
I looked around my surroundings. Yup, customers looking for clothes. "All right guys!" I said, not taking my eyes off the customers. "Zoe! You take care of the bride and the groom!" I commanded. "Yes ma'am!" she smiled at me. I giggled. "Chloe! Go take care of the little kids!" I said. "Ya got it babe!"  
  
She replied, winking at me. "Mark!" I said. "Yes, oh beautiful boss of mine?" he said. I rolled my eyes. "You're just going to flirt with the grooms men, so go take care of the bridesmaids!" I commanded him. He pouted at me, but did as what he told. Yup, I had a bunch of weird friends. Zoe and Chloe are  
  
Twins, but totally different. Zoe is the jokester of this business of ours whereas Chloe is our "Man" because she's a tomboy. Mark is the girly-girl in our group, since he's gay. I could depend on him if I needed someone to do my make-up for me. And me, well, I'm their "boss", since I brought all  
  
Of us closer together. I walked over to the grooms' men and looked at all of them. "Well, who's first?" I asked. A guy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes stepped forward. I started measuring him. First at the waist, then neck, then waist to ankle, then shoulder to waist, then shoulder to  
  
Wrist. "What's your name?" I asked, still busy writing the measurements in a paper. "Well, I'd like to know yours first." He replied. I stopped what I was doing and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" I said in a flat voice. He smiled mysteriously at me. I gave him a disgusted  
  
Look. "You must be kidding me." I said as I pushed him aside and started to measure a guy with auburn hair and blue-green eyes. "Why? Are you taken?" He asked behind me. I sighed in frustration and looked at him. "I may not be taken, but I'm not the type of girl to give in to a guy who's lusting for one." I  
  
Replied. Some of the guys who were waiting to be measured laughed at the guy with brown hair. I heard one of them say, "He got told!" I measured everyone quickly after that and went to the counter, where Mark was. "I'm done measuring the idiots over there." I sighed. Mark stared at me. I  
  
Looked at him, surprised. "What?" I asked, confusion in my eyes. Mark chuckled. "You REALLY have to get over that Hiiragizawa guy." He simply said. My jaw dropped. "First of all, I don't care about that 'Hiiragizawa' guy. I hate him, and I'm over him. Second of all, how can you stand a guy  
  
That can stoop so low? Third of all, NEVER BRING UP THE TOPIC OF HIIRAGIZAWA AGAIN!" I glared at Mark. He smiled sweetly at me and gave me a hug. "I know you're still hurt. I mean, come on! If I wasn't your best- friend, I would've totally missed the feelings you've bottled up inside  
  
You. There's this old saying I know. They say, 'it's okay to remember the past. But don't let the past make you go crazy.'" He pulled away and smiled. "Besides, the guy that flirted with you is so cute." I sighed and giggled and stared at the guy with the brown hair, who was fighting off the  
  
Guys that are still taunting him because he got told by a girl. I smiled. "You're right." I said, turning to him. "I hate you for being right. I hate you for knowing that the guy was cute, and I mostly hate you because you know me too well!" I laughed, punching him lightly. He pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Ouch! My beautiful girlfriend hurt my feelings!" We burst out laughing, sending everyone around us to look at us. We stopped, blushing like mad. Chloe crept up to us. "If you guys don't get back to work and get your act together, we'll lose this one like the time when Mark scared off those guys  
  
Because he made kissing noises at them!" She hissed. I tried hard not to laugh and nodded. Mark glared at Chloe however. "Just because you can't get a girlfriend doesn't mean you have to bring everyone else down with you!" he replied. Then we split up. I walked back to the guy with  
  
Brown Eyes, whom the other guys were still taunting. "Hey." I replied. He looked at me, startled that I didn't scold him. "Sorry for being so harsh on you." I said slowly, not meeting his gaze. "It's just that I'm too stressed. That's all. No harm done?" He smiled at me. "It's okay. So, how about  
  
Dinner tonight?" I chuckled, then turned Serious. "No." I replied and left him, a goofy grin pasted on his face. "Mark can have you." I muttered to myself as I took my sketchbook and went to the bride and groom to show which clothing they like.  
  
  
  
Done! YAY! I'm so happy! Anyway, please R/R! I know, everything's OOC, but that's how I'm making this interesting. And I'm sorry that Sakura and them aren't here yet, but I promise, they will be in the next chapter. Well, thanks again everyone and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya! 


	3. Explanations

OMG! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! So, I guess I'll keep on with this fic, huh? Well, I'm expecting 5 reviews again though. I'm going to ask for 5 reviews in every chapter I make, and as long as I get 5 reviews, I'll post up another chapter. Sounds fair to you? Well, here's chapter 2 of "Emotions"! Don't forget to R/R okay? Once again, thanks for the reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: ~ I don't own C.C.S. in any way, except for this fic ~  
  
  
  
Emotions: Explanations  
  
"..."( speaking  
  
-...- ( thoughts  
  
~...~ ( change of P.O.V. or change scenes  
  
  
  
~ Meanwhile, in Tomoeda, Japan. ~  
  
~ Normal P.O.V. ~  
  
A 19-year-old guy was walking down the deserted streets of Tomoeda, mainly because it's nighttime and because everyone's at home, feeling cozy in their rooms. He sighed. -Tomoyo.- He thought. -If only- "Eriol-kun!" A feminine voice broke Eriol's thoughts as he turned to see his half daughter  
  
Running towards him. Once she caught up to him, Eriol looked at her in complete wonder. "What are you doing out here Sakura-chan?" he asked. "We have to bring you home quick, before my cute descendant catches us and kills me right here on the spot." Sakura giggled. "Even if he sees us,  
  
He won't touch you because I'll defend you." She stared at him. "I'm here because I saw you walking down, and I wanted to talk to you." He looked surprised. "What did you want to speak to me for?" he asked. Her face remained expressionless. "Everything." She replied. Eriol knew what she  
  
Was talking about, but pretended that he didn't know anyway. "What are you talking about, my dear?" he asked, not meeting her gaze. Sakura wasn't fooled though. "You KNOW what I mean, Eriol-kun." She said firmly. Eriol sighed in defeat. "All right. I'll tell you everything." Sakura was  
  
Silent, but he knew she wanted him to continue. "Well, you know that before Tomoyo and I were dating, I was dating Kaho." Eriol saw Sakura nod, so he continued. "We didn't actually. you know." he said uncomfortably. Sakura laughed, but she didn't say anything. He looked at her. "Do you  
  
Believe me?" he asked. Sakura stopped laughing and her eyes softened. "As much as I know you're not lying, it's really hard not to believe, but go on anyway." She said. Eriol looked down on the ground and continued his story. "Well, Tomoyo and I were best-friends at this time, and she didn't  
  
Care that I was dating Kaho." He said. "But the more I spend time with Tomoyo, the more I fell in love with her, and the more I did, the more I fell out of love with Kaho. So I decided to end it with her." A memory of it flashed before Eriol's eyes.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Kaho, we need to talk." Eriol said through the intercom. "All right, but wait for me. I'm coming down." She replied. Eriol waited until a strawberry- haired woman opened the door. He smiled at him. "Hey there cutie." She said as she bent down to kiss him, only to kiss air instead. Eriol backed  
  
Away from her before she can even get a hold of him. She looked at him, surprised, but ushered him in to go inside her house. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked after they got settled in the living room, with tea and biscuits. She decided to pour some for herself. "I want us  
  
To break up." She stopped what she was doing and looked at him, seeing if he's serious. The straight look he was giving her told it all. Kaho was speechless. After a moment of silence, she managed to choke out one word. "Why?" she asked, trying hard not to cry. Eriol's face still gave no  
  
Expression. "I don't love you anymore." He said. "I realized we have nothing in common, and that you're better off with another man than me." Her jaw dropped. "You're dumping me?" she asked, shocked. "No one ever dumped me before." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. A teenage  
  
Boy, dumping a WOMAN. "Well, there's a first time for everything." He said, still showing no emotion. Kaho let her tears flow. "But I thought we loved each other! And that age doesn't matter! And I thought that opposites attract!" she was getting desperate. She loves Eriol too much to let him  
  
Go just like that. (A/N: For all the Kaho lovers out there, I'm really sorry for doing this to her. Believe me, I like Mizuki-sensei too, but she looks mature enough to play this role. Again, sorry for all the Kaho lovers out there.) "I'm sorry Kaho, but it would never work out." Eriol stood up, ready to  
  
Go. Kaho grabbed his arm, full of anger. "You're making a big mistake, Hiiragizawa. One day, you'll come running back to me, and I'll be looking at your pathetic self, smirking." She said, voice full of venom. Eriol glared at her, yanked his arm off her grasp and walked out the door.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
"That was very mean of you to do that to Mizuki-sensei, Eriol-kun." Sakura said, staring at him. "Kaho won't listen to you until you set her straight, and besides, it was for a good cause." Eriol replied. "Is that it?" Sakura asked. Eriol shooked his head. "A week after I broke up with Kaho, I  
  
Confessed my love to Tomoyo, and fortunately for me, she felt the same way." Eriol smiled at the memory of it. But then his eyes hardened, remembering what Kaho said to him when he found out that he was now dating Tomoyo. Sakura, sensing his sudden burst of aura, looked at him.  
  
"What happened after?" she asked, eager to find out what happened. "Kaho confronted me." Eriol said, recalling that particular memory.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Eriol opened the door, only to find Kaho standing there, fist clenched and fuming with anger. "So that's why you broke up with me." She said. Eriol was confused. "What are you talking about Kaho?" he asked. Kaho laughed sarcastically. "Don't think you don't know what I'm talking about  
  
Hiiragizawa!" she cried. "You broke up with me to be with that so called 'girlfriend' of yours, am I right?" Eriol just stared at her. "No. I broke up with you because I didn't feel the same way as you anymore, but you're partly right." He simply said. Kaho swore out loud. Then she laughed cruelly.  
  
"Watch Hiiragizawa. I'm going to make you pay for leaving me with HER!" She spat out. "It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, but I WILL get my revenge." Then she turned and left, leaving a confused blue-haired boy behind.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
"And her plan was in prom, if I'm not mistaken?" Sakura asked. Eriol nodded. "I tried to explain it to Tomoyo, only to find out that she left to who knows where." Sakura looked down at the floor and said nothing. Eriol noticed the sudden silence she's giving, and turned to her, who shifted  
  
Uncomfortably. "You know where she is, don't you?" he eyed her suspiciously. Sakura looked up. "So what if I do? It's not like I'm going to tell you anything anyway." She said defensively. Eriol tried to read her mind, but she knew he was going to do that and blocked her thoughts. Eriol gave up.  
  
"Well, it's no use getting information from you. Besides, my cute descendant hates my guts now because I hurt his friend, am I right?" Sakura slightly nodded, avoiding his gaze again. "I knew it." He muttered to himself. Thanks to Kaho, not only did he lose the girl he loves but she also  
  
Made Li-kun hate his guts for hurting her. -Thanks so much, Kaho- he thought miserably. "Thank goodness I'm leaving Tomoeda for now." Sakura looked at him. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I have to go to Canada because my company needs my help there." Eriol swore he saw Sakura  
  
paled. "W-When are y-you going to stay there?" she squeaked out. Again, Eriol eyed her suspiciously, but thought against it. "As long as the company can handle themselves once again." He replied. Sakura looked at her wrist, where there was no watch at all. "Oh, look at the  
  
Time." She laughed nervously. "Syao-kun must be worrying about me." She hugged Eriol quickly and ran. Eriol stared at her until she was out of sight, and wondered what made her run away like that. -Sakura-chan, where is Tomoyo?- He thought as he walked home.  
  
  
  
  
  
OMG! THIS CHAPTER IS THE LONGEST OUT OF PREVIOUS CHAPTERS I BELIEVE! And I think most of your questions are answered on this chapter. Well, I need 5 reviews as usual! See you all for now! Please don't forget to R/R! It'll mean so much to me! Thanks! 


	4. Goodbye for now

Eventhough I'm not getting as much reviews as I hope for, I still love you all, so I'm just going to put up chapters until I finished this fic 'coz I got another idea for my next fic! =P aren't I weird?  
  
P.S. if anyone knows the song "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore, can anyone PLEASE tell me where to find it? I can't seem to download it on Audiogalaxy. ^-^U  
  
Meemee: Which parts are confusing?  
  
KyteAura: How do I make people w/o pennames review too? I told you I'm a rookie at dis  
  
  
  
Emotions: Goodbye For now  
  
  
  
~ Airport ~  
  
~ Normal P.O.V. ~  
  
"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" A girl with brown hair asked her master. "And are you sure you want to leave me with this overactive girl over here in the house?" Spinel's voice was heard through Nakuru's bag. Nakuru took her bag and opened it. "Why are you so  
  
Mean to me Suppi-chan?" she asked him with puppy-dog eyes. Spinel just rolled his eyes. Eriol watched all of this in amusement. "I'm sure about It." He replied. He took Nakuru's bag and stared down at it. "Like you, Spinel Sun, I'm scared to leave the house with just you and Nakuru, so I'm leaving  
  
You in charge." Spinel beamed. "Really master?" he said. Eriol nodded. Nakuru's jaw dropped. "But I can take care of the house!" she exclaimed. Eriol looked at her. "Spinel's still in charge, and whatever he says, goes." He said. Nakuru was in tears. "Eriol-sama, how can you be so unfair!" she  
  
Wailed, getting attention from people. Eriol just smiled and kissed her forehead. "It's for your own good, Nakuru." He said. Nakuru sniffed in response. "Flight 122 to Toronto, Canada is now boarding. I repeat, Flight 122 to Toronto, Canada is now boarding." Eriol picked up his luggage.  
  
"Well, that's my flight number." He said. Nakuru hugged him one last time. "I still say you're making a big mistake of not bringing us with you." She said. A muffled "give it up!" in Nakuru's bag was heard, but she ignored it. "Take care you two, and behave properly. Spinel, I want to see the house  
  
in one piece when I come back, okay?" he said. A muffled "you got it" was heard again. Nakuru glared at her bag, unaware to the fact that Spinel can't see it. "I'll be going now." Eriol said. He turned to hear someone calling him. He turned to see Sakura-chan running after him. "Eriol-kun!  
  
Wait!" she shouted. Eriol smiled. Once she was there, she gave him a big hug. "I'm going to miss you so much Eriol-kun." She said. Eriol hugged her back. "I'm going to miss you too." He replied. Sakura-chan pulled away and handed him a box. "Open it when you're on the plane." She said.  
  
Then she kissed him on the cheek. "I want you to write to me everyday, call me everyday, e-mail me everyday if possible, okay?" Eriol laughed. "I'll try Sakura-chan. I'll try." He said. "Flight 122 to Toronto, Canada is now boarding. I repeat, Flight 122 to Toronto, Canada is now boarding." The  
  
P.A. said again. Eriol gave one last wave to Sakura and Nakuru before boarding. Sakura turned to Nakuru. "You guys want to come and live with me and Syao-kun while Eriol-kun's gone?" she asked her. Nakuru shook his head. A muffled "We'll be okay" was heard, and Sakura giggled. "If  
  
That's the case, then I'll come and visit often." Nakuru and Sakura hugged each other, then Sakura left. Nakuru squealed. "So, did you find out where Tomoyo's hiding?" Spinel popped his head in her bag. Nakuru nodded. "I'll tell you all about it when I make cookies." She replied. "No!"  
  
Exclaimed Spinel.  
  
  
  
~ Outside ~  
  
Sakura opened the door to Syaoran's car, where Syaoran was patiently waiting for his wife. Sakura sat down and turned to him. "I still think you should've given him the present yourself, since you bought it." She said. Syaoran lay back on his seat, sighing. "Sakura, It's hard to explain." He  
  
Said. Sakura placed her hand on top of his. "Well help me understand." She said. Syaoran smiled at her. "Part of me is still Eriol's best buddy, but I've known Tomoyo longer." Sakura kissed him on the cheek. "That's all I needed to know." Syaoran kissed her on the lips. "Thanks for being such  
  
An amazing and understanding wife." He said after they pulled away. Sakura smiled. "Glad I can help." She said as Syaoran brought the engine to life and sped off.  
  
~ Plane ~  
  
Eriol opened the box Sakura gave him, and found a camera with a bag full of rolls of film. Eriol saw a note attached to the bag, and Eriol read it.  
  
Eriol-kun,  
  
I gave these to you so you can take pictures of Toronto and give it to me, so I can make a scrapbook out of it. Don't forget to make doubles so I can keep some of them!  
  
I hope you have a good trip!  
  
Sakura  
  
Eriol smiled as he put everything back to the box and put it back in his bag. He then pulled out a well-framed picture of Tomoyo in graduation and a teddy bear that she gave to him for his 12th birthday. A girl with red hair and baby blue eyes that was sitting beside him tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Eriol looked at her, a bit annoyed for being interrupted with his thoughts. The girl smiled at him. "That's such a cute teddy bear!" she said, pointing at the bear Eriol was holding. Eriol narrowed his eyes at the girl, which looked like she was just 13 years old. He looked at the bear and smiled at it.  
  
"yes, it is cute." He said, more to himself than to the girl. The girl now saw a picture of Tomoyo. "Hey I know her!" she said, pointing at the picture Eriol was holding. Eriol stared at her. "How?" he asked. The girl smiled at him. "She lives in Toronto. She works as a wedding gown designer. Did  
  
You see her wedding gowns? They're so beautiful. When I get married, I want to buy the gowns she made. Her name means 'plum blossom', am I right?" she asked. Eriol nodded, speechless. "Do you know her last name?' Eriol asked. The girl raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you knew  
  
Her?" she asked, but she didn't give him time to answer. "Her last name is either Daidoji or Daidouji. I don't know. I'm not Japanese." She shrugged. Eriol looked at the smiling picture of Tomoyo, and smiled himself. - So, that's where you've been hiding all along? - He thought.  
  
-Don't worry, it won't be long 'till I find you. -  
  
  
  
There! Chapter 3 is done! Well, you know what to do! Please R/R! It'll mean so much to me! 


	5. The Wedding Part I

Got nothing much to say anymore. I'M RUNNING OUT OF THINGS TO SAY! ~ Shrugs ~ oh well. Now on w/ the fic!  
  
Emotions: The Wedding  
  
~ Back in Canada ~  
  
~ Tomoyo's P.O.V. ~  
  
I checked myself in a full-length mirror. I was going to the wedding where Brown Eyes was hitting on me. I was wearing a pink strapless dress that stopped just inches above the knee. In it were designs that you see in bandanas. Then, I had white platform sandals on. My hair was down with a  
  
Headband holding it. I was wearing a silver heart pendant with clear chains, making it look like the pendant was hanging by itself. My silver bangles and silver heart studs completed my outfit. Someone knocked on my door. I opened it and it revealed Mark, with a gray shirt and jeans. For a gay  
  
Guy, he Looked good. I think I know what he's up to. "Going to try and catch the deejay's attention again?" I asked him, holding back laughter. He blushed. "Am I that predictable now?" he asked me. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. As punishment, he scooped me up and threw me back at  
  
My bed, tickling me mercilessly. "Stop! Please! Stop!" I choked out. He stopped and got off of me. I looked back at myself in the mirror and my jaw dropped. I frowned at him. "My hair! You ruined my hair!" I yelled. He just laughed and pulled out the chair from my computer table, motioning for  
  
Me to sit. I Did as What he motioned for me to do. He pushed the chair to my full-length mirror, picked up my brush and started brushing my hair. "You have beautiful hair, Tomoyo." I smiled at him from the mirror. "Thanks Mark." I replied. In seconds, my hair was back to normal. I grinned at  
  
Mark and hugged him really tight. "You can do such wonders Mark!" I said in his ears. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Why didn't you apply in a beauty salon or something?" I asked. He pulled away from me and looked straight at my eyes. "I did, remember?" he said.  
  
"You were There, getting your haircut, but they didn't approve of a guy being in a beauty salon." - Oh yeah - I thought. Mark stared at me for a moment before continuing. "Then you went up to me and asked if I wanted to work with you." I cut him off there. "And you were so desperate of  
  
Needing a job that you said yes." I smiled. He nodded. "I just didn't know that I'll become close with all my co-workers, especially the boss that's standing before me." He said. Chloe popped her head in my room. "Come on guys! We'll be late for the wedding!" she said. I grabbed Mark's hand.  
  
"Want some tips on getting the deejay's attention?" I grinned mischievously as I dragged him out of my room.  
  
~ Wedding ~  
  
I watched as the bride made her way to the groom, both showing love just by looking at each other. I sighed. In times like this, it hurts because I thought that I found the guy I wanted to spend the rest of my life with when I was 18. Who knew I was wrong? I felt someone put their hand on my  
  
Lap and I looked to see Mark, concern showing in his face. "I heard you sigh." He whispered. I smiled softly at him, reassuring that I was okay. I caught a glimpse of Brown Eyes, and I turned to him to find that he was staring at me. I shuddered when he winked at me. - Men, - I thought as I  
  
Turned my attention back to the wedding. The priest looked at the crowd. "If there is anyone who wishes these two should not be married, speak now, or forever may hold your peace." (A/N: Did I get that right? 'Coz I really don't go to weddings. ^-^U) Then, a guy with blonde hair and blue  
  
Eyes stood up. "Mary! I love you! Please don't marry him!" he screamed. The bride looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry Anthony, but I love Jason with all my heart." And the surprising thing happened. Zoe stood up and said, "I don't know why you're wasting your time with her-," she said,  
  
Pointing at the bride. "While you and I can get together and have some REAL fun." I tried to hold back laughter as Mark tried to hold back a really mad Chloe. Blue eyes looked at Zoe, then at the bride, then back again. He smiled at Zoe. "I'll see you at the reception." He said. Zoe smiled  
  
Flirtatiously. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She winked at him and sat down. Blue eyes sat back down too, with a goofy grin on his face. I let out a giggle. Trust Zoe to make everything all right.  
  
~ Reception ~  
  
I looked at my surroundings. Zoe has gone off with Blue eyes somewhere, and Mark's taking my tips and is having a conversation with the deejay. I admit that the deejay isn't that bad looking. He has dirty blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes. I was sitting with Chloe, who was wrapped up in a  
  
Conversation with a girl beside her. Then I heard the bride announce something on the microphone. "I ask all the single women to come and make little group behind me because I'm going to throw the bouquet!" about a hundred women came swarming down the dancefloor, and I felt Chloe  
  
Push me. "Go Tomoyo." I shook my head, but she said. "Please! Do it for me!" she said. I smiled and stood up. "The things I do for my friends," I told her. She laughed as I reluctantly made my way to the single women. - Feels like I'm trying to be one of Syaoran's fans - I giggled at my own  
  
Comment. The bride threw the bouquet. I threw my hands in the air, saying, "Why am I even doing this?" I said out loud, but the amazing thing was that when I threw my hands in the air, I caught the bouquet. I looked at the flowers in my hand, and at the people around me. Some of them  
  
Groaned, seeing that they really want a boyfriend, but most of them clapped. I looked back at the bouquet in my hands. - Now what are you trying to tell me, flowers? - I thought but nevertheless, inhaled the smell of it as I made my way back to the table.  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOo! Wonder what the bouquet means? You know what? I don't even know myself. Guess you'll just have to wait, huh? 


	6. Notes and Letters

Again, I have nothing to say. Boy, I'm getting bad at these things! ~ Shakes head ~ well, just enjoy my story 'coz I really want to get this over with so I can start a new fic!  
  
More facts that I probably or might not use in my fic:  
  
Touya moved out of the Kinomoto house and has his own apartment. Meiling is living with him too.  
  
Nakuru and Yukito are going out, but I might not mention that here.  
  
Kero-chan's living with Fujitaka, and yes, he knows about the Sakura Cards  
  
Emotions: Notes and Letters  
  
(A/N: I noticed that there are things I still need to explain so u readers can understand my fic more, but it's not easy to point these things out while I write the fic, so It's either do an instant messenger or letters. I decided to go to letters since it's easier. I always go for the easy ones! =P I guess you and also say dat dis is an intermission, since I still need time to write my next chapter ^-^U)  
  
Dear Sakura-chan,  
  
Well, you told me to write to you while I'm here in Canada, so here I am! I've got to admit, Canada is a nice country, but it can be really hot. I think that maybe when the company is doing okay now; I'll just stick around here just a little bit more.  
  
You know what I found out? I found out where Tomoyo is. She's actually here, in Canada. How did I find out, you say? Well, it just so happens that this 13 year old girl by the name of Tiffany was sitting beside me in the plane told me where she is and what she's doing for a living. Guess I won't  
  
Need to read your mind after all! My company is in more trouble than I thought. It turns out that employees are quitting their job and the employees who didn't are having a hard time replacing the employees and taking over the job. My company's also in the verge of bankruptcy, so we need as  
  
Much employees as we need. Well Sakura-chan, I'd like to write more and everything, but you see, it's only been 2 days since I arrived and nothing much happened besides what I just wrote above, so I think I'll end this letter. It might be short, but at least it's letting you know everything there is  
  
Right now. So until then, goodbye!  
  
Eriol-kun  
  
P.S. Even if my cute descendant hates me, tell him I said hi.  
  
P.P.S. After my job is all taking care of, I'm going to look for Tomoyo and you can't stop me!  
  
  
  
Sakura,  
  
Sorry I haven't written to you in awhile. Well, I should say the same for you! When was the last time you wrote to me? 3 months ago! But I haven't written to you in awhile because business is getting much busier than it was before, so I have an excuse. But what about your excuse? Don't tell  
  
Me you've forgotten about me, because I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND! Or is it because Syaoran's been keeping you busy. ahahahaha! I'm just teasing you Sakura. Well, that is, if my predictions are true. Well guess what! One day, I opened my door and guess who was standing there? No,  
  
It's not Eriol (thank God too or else I'd have killed him right then and there), but it was Meiling and your brother! (A/N: In my fic, Meiling and Touya are going out. Hey, they do make a good couple. So T+Y fans please don't flame me for setting the two up!) It was nice seeing those two. They  
  
Look like they're married by the way they look at each other. Don't tell anybody, but I envy both you and Meiling because both of you found your true love. I know what you're gonna say. "But Tomoyo, Eriol still loves you! Why don't you two just make up and listen to what he has to say?" Well  
  
Sakura my friend, Eriol loves Kaho and he'll always love her. And as for that making up thing and listening to what he has to say, I'm far beyond that. If I see him, he better have his staff ready because I'd strangle him to death. Well, it's nice to talk to you again, so I'll end this now. I miss both  
  
You and Syaoran so much! Write back as soon as you get this! Take care!  
  
Tomoyo  
  
Syaoran,  
  
I made a BIG mistake! I forgot to tell Tomoyo that Eriol's at Canada! And I know Eriol won't give up until he finds her. I just got both their letters and It looks like Eriol knows where she is, and if Tomoyo sees him, she's bound to see him dead on the ground before he can even say "ouch!" It's too  
  
Late to write back to Tomoyo, because by the time she gets my letter, she already killed Eriol. So what am I going to do? If you get this and I'm not home, that means I went to take a walk to clear my head. Love you!  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
Sakura,  
  
If Tomoyo kills Eriol, Then the Lord has answered my prayers! Well Sweetie, there's nothing you can do anymore. You just have to wish that those two wouldn't see each other on the streets. If you get this note and I'm not home, it's because I went to the grocery store to make you a big dinner,  
  
So just sit back and relax while your husband does everything for you, all right? I love you too!  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you get this! If it's still confusing, then you will just have to wait until I post up the next chapter, okay? 


	7. And so we meet

So yeah, I still have nothing to say, but at least I thought up of how I'm going to continue my next chapter! Hurray for me ^-^! ~ Lol ~ Well, read and review! Or read and enjoy! Doesn't matter. I still want to finish this.  
  
  
  
Emotions: And so we meet  
  
~ Tomoyo's P.O.V ~  
  
We're at the kitchen, making food for dinner. Yes, all four of us. I didn't say before, but we live together on a house that has 4 rooms, 2 bathrooms, a porch, a backyard and balconies  
  
On Each room. It's a two-storey high house. On the first floor are the kitchen, living room and dining room. On the second floor are the rooms. The first door on the left is Mark's, and then next  
  
To it is mine. The first door on the right is Chloe's followed by Zoe's. The washrooms connect both rooms, meaning mine with Mark's and Chloe's with Zoe. Now back to the kitchen, where we're  
  
Making dinner. I was baking a cake for desert while Zoe cooks up another one of her delicious meals. Zoe used to be a caterer, but she got fired because she didn't show up for one day. It was  
  
A tough job for her to look for another job because she's been catering since 16, when she bumped into me in the corner. She told me she needed a job because she just got fired, and I  
  
Asked her if she wanted to work for me. She agreed, and later on, Chloe threw a ball at the store window, which caused Zoe to scream her head off at her. In turn, she told me she'll pay for it if I  
  
Give her a job, and so here we are at the kitchen. Chloe was making a salad for our appetizer while Mark makes us chocolate milkshakes. The radio was on, and we were listening to  
  
"Survivor" by destiny's child. As I listened to the lyrics, it occurred to me that as much as I miss and love Eriol, I could live without him. Then another song came up, and it was "Never had a  
  
Dream Come true" by S Club 7. And as I listen to the words on this song, I couldn't help but let a tear roll down. I sniffed and wiped away the tear, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw all 3 of them, looking concerned for me. "Maybe we should turn off the radio," Zoe said, reaching out for the off button on the radio. "NO!" I exclaimed, and Zoe withdrew her hand. I  
  
Smiled at all of them. "Thanks for your concern guys, but I was just remembering about my past, that's all." They still looked concerned, but they knew better and resumed to what they were doing.  
  
The next thing I knew, Zoe cracked up a joke and we were all laughing our heads off until- "OH NO!" I looked at Zoe, raising an eyebrow. "I ran out of tomatoes!" she exclaimed, fear written in  
  
Her eyes. I giggled and washed my hands. "Don't worry Zoe, I'll go buy some for you." I said as I grabbed my keys. I walked up to Mark and grabbed his shirt by the collar. "And you're coming with  
  
Me!" I exclaimed. Mark sweatdropped but didn't say anything. "We'll be back before you know it!" I called as we went out. I heard Zoe say, "Hurry or my food will be ruined! My food without tomatoes  
  
Is like girls living without guys!" Mark and me looked at each other and burst out laughing as we went to my car.  
  
~ Parking Lot ~  
  
"Geez Daidouji, I thought we were only buying a BAG full of tomatoes, not a BOX full of them!" Mark said as he walked slowly to my car. I stared at him. "It IS a bag full of them, Mark!" I said.  
  
"Then why do we have 5 shopping bags with us?" he asked. I smiled sweetly at him. "Well, I remembered we were running out on other things too, like milk and eggs." I replied. Mark sighed.  
  
"I hate it when you give me that innocent smile of yours." He said. I pretended to be hurt. "Me? I don't have an innocent smile!" We stopped at the trunk of my car as I opened it, and we started  
  
Loading it with the things we shopped. "Oh yeah! I forgot to buy toothpaste! I was running out of that." Mark said as he dropped the shopping bag that he was holding. "I'll be back sweetie."  
  
He pecked me on the cheek as he ran. "Hurry up, okay?" I called after him, and then I went back to loading the shopping bags into my car. I stopped what I was doing when I heard an all-too  
  
Familiar Voice. "Tomoyo, is that really you?" I slowly looked up and I instantly met a pair of Sapphire eyes. I dropped the can of peas I was holding and my jaw dropped. I didn't know that tears were flowing down my face as I whispered the name I never wanted to say for a long time. "H-h- iiragizawa!"  
  
  
  
Oh my! A cliffy! I'm so sorry to do this, but I had to think of what Tomoyo should do now that Eriol and her met? Well what do you suppose Tomoyo's going to do now that she finally saw Eriol? Hmm. Should I let her strangle him to death or make her runaway from him for the 2nd time? Well, to find out, wait for me to put up the next chapter! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil ^-^ 


	8. Deceived

~ Watching "My Wife and Kids" ~ Ahahahaha! I love this show! ^-^  
  
Emotions: Deceived  
  
~ Tomoyo's P.O.V ~  
  
I still couldn't stop my tears from falling down as I looked out the window of my car. Mark was driving, since he doesn't think I should drive or we'd put our lives in danger because I'm preoccupied. I could still picture his sapphire eyes. The same eyes that always got me mesmerized.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Eriol took a step, reaching for me, but I went back, hitting the trunk of my car. I finally found my voice. "What are you doing here Hiiragizawa?" I whispered, but enough for him to hear me. He winced, and I guess that calling him by his last name hurts for him. - Well what he did to me is  
  
Nothing compared to what I called him - My stupid conscience reminded me. "My company's in total jeopardy and they need me until It can take care of itself again." He explained. "Did Sakura tell you I was here?" I said. Eriol smiled and my knees almost gave way. - Damn he can still make  
  
Me weak in the knees with that smile of his - I thought terribly. "No." he said. "She wouldn't open up." - I wonder why - I said to myself. But before I can even reply, Mark came back. "Well, I got my-" he stopped as he saw my tears. "Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked, cradling my face. From  
  
The corner of my eye, I could see Eriol looking back and forth at Mark and me, and I could tell that he thinks we're going out. I smiled at Mark, but I was giving him a message by my eyes. He turned and saw Eriol. "Who're you?" he asked. I tugged on Mark's sleeve. "Let's just go home, okay  
  
Mark?" I asked softly. His eyes softened. "Give me your car keys 'cause you're not driving." I fished for my car keys in my pocket and dropped them at his palm. I looked one last time at Eriol, who was now glaring at Mark oblivious to the fact that Mark can't see it, and opened the car door to the  
  
Passenger seat before leaving.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Then I had to explain everything to Mark who he was. I didn't know we halted to a stop, or that we were at home, but I realized it when Mark put his hand on my leg. I jumped slightly and turned to see him smiling softly at me. "It must be hard to see him all over again, huh?" he said. I sniffed and  
  
Nodded. "You know, I think he's cute." He chuckled. I smiled. - I know he's cute. That's why I'm still in love with him - I thought as I got out of the car. "Listen, you go in and explain to Chloe and Zoe what happened. I'll just go take a walk, okay sweetie?" Mark said, kissing my forehead. I  
  
Nodded obediently. "That's a good girl." He said as he gave me my car keys and left. I watched him leave until I couldn't see him anymore and sighed, picking up the grocery bags and headed for the front door.  
  
~ Street ~  
  
~ Normal P.O.V ~  
  
Eriol sighed as he kicked a pebble, walking home from the grocery parking lot. - Well, the good news is that I found Tomoyo. The bad news is that she found another man - he thought miserably, thinking about the guy with light brown hair and green eyes. - Damn! - He thought as he punched  
  
A wall. "Didn't that hurt?" he turned to see the guy that Tomoyo's going out with. "No." he said as he went back to my walk when the next thing he said stopped him in his tracks. "You know, Tomoyo still loves you, even if she doesn't show it." He turned, looking at that guy curiously. "Why would  
  
She still love me if she thinks I hurt her back in high school and that she's going out with you?" He laughed, and Eriol gritted his teeth. - Why are you laughing for you girlfriend stealer? - He thought as he stopped laughing. "Yes, Tomoyo may hate you because of what you did to her back in  
  
High school, but I know Tomoyo. I could see it in her eyes that she'll always love you, even if killing you would make her the happiest woman on earth. But why would you think that me and Tomoyo are going out?" he asked. Eriol blinked. "Well, I assumed that you two were going out because  
  
Of the way she smiled at you in the parking lot." He said. Mark smiled. "No. I'm not going out with Tomoyo. We're best friends, and that's all there is. Besides, I'm going out with Joshua." Eriol was shocked. "You're going out with a guy?" he asked. Mark nodded. "I'm sorry If you had the wrong  
  
Impression that Tomoyo and me are going out. We get that a lot, but we're not going out." He said. For the first time, Eriol smiled at him. "But one question though." Mark said. "What is it?" Eriol asked. "Do you still feel the same way about Tomoyo?" he asked. Eriol nodded. "She thinks I love  
  
My ex-girlfriend, but I only love her." He said. "Mind telling me everything that happened because I can't get anything from Tomoyo." Mark said. Eriol nodded and told him everything. After he did, Mark nodded. "Listen pal, if you love my girl, then you have to win her back,  
  
Even if there will be obstacles going through your way." He said. "Tomoyo may be stubborn and might push you away, but have faith in her and she'll come around." Then he turned and left. "Wait!" Eriol called out. Mark turned around. "Where can I find her?" he asked him. Mark pulled out his  
  
Wallet and threw out a card at him. Eriol caught it and saw that it was a business card. "This is where Tomoyo, me and two more of our friends work." Mark explained before he left. Eriol stared back at him before looking at the card again, going home.  
  
~ House ~  
  
~ Tomoyo's P.O.V ~  
  
"So, where'd you go?" I asked him as he entered my room through the bathroom. I was busy sewing a new gown. "You know, just here and there." He said, smiling. I looked at him suspiciously. "And from the looks of it, something happened, am I right?" I asked. Mark just smiled and pecked me  
  
On the cheek. "Maybe, maybe not." He said as he left my room. I stared at the door before my thoughts went back to a certain blue-haired boy. - I still can't believe you're here. -  
  
  
  
If you ask me, this fic is going nowhere. I had everything planned out but everything isn't going as planned. Oh well. I guess I'll just make it up as I go. Oh yes, If you're confused about how Tomoyo feels about Eriol, she loves him still, but she can't get over about the events on prom, okay? So underneath all that hatred she has for him, she still loves him. Well, see ya! 


	9. Shocking News, fleeing and agreeing

OMG! 6 MORE DAYS AND I'LL BE BACK TO SCHOOL!!!!! Nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooo! T_T that means I won't have enough time to update my fic! But don't worry, there's always the weekend ^_~ Well, on with the fic!  
  
Emotions: Shocking news, fleeing and agreeing  
  
~ Tomoeda ~  
  
~ Normal P.O.V ~  
  
Kaho checked her make-up at her mirror and closed it shut. She was wearing a denim skirt with a denim jacket and underneath the jacket was a hot pink sleeveless shirt that showed a little bit of her stomach. She was wearing black knee-high boots and put her hair up in a ponytail, letting  
  
Strands of her hair to fall. A bit of blush to put color on her pale cheeks and cherry-red lipstick completed her outfit, and she was standing at the Hiiragizawa Mansion. - Okay, nothing to be nervous about, just tell Eriol that you love him and that you should be with her - she told herself as she  
  
Breathed in and rang the doorbell. A few moments later, the door opened revealing Nakuru with a big smile. But the moment Nakuru saw her, her smile immediately vanished and turned into a frown. "What are you doing here Mizuki?" she asked rudely. Kaho cleared her throat. "I'm here to see  
  
Eriol. Where is he?" she asked politely. - No use fighting with Nakuru. I want to get to Eriol! - She thought furiously. Nakuru raised her eyebrow. "Well ya can't, so no use wasting your time. Might as well go home." She said before closing the door, but Kaho was too quick and stopped the  
  
Door with her foot. "Look Nakuru, I really want to see him, NOW LET ME IN!" she yelled. Nakuru glared at her. "And I said ya can't because he's not here!" she exclaimed. Kaho blinked. "Where is he?" she asked. Nakuru smirked at her. "He's in Canada." She said before closing the door.  
  
Kaho didn't seem to notice that the door was slammed in her face. - What is he doing there? - She asked herself, then it hit her. "He's going to find Tomoyo!" she exclaimed to no one as she ran to her house. "I'm going to Canada and stop him if it's the last thing I do!" she said to herself.  
  
~ Canada ~  
  
~ Tomoyo's P.O.V ~  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead!" my eyes snapped open and sat up. Zoe giggled. "Thank goodness you're awake." She said. "We have customers and they want to see your latest gown." I rubbed my eyes. "Tell them I'll be out in a minute. I just need to freshen up." I said as I yawned. Zoe smiled. "Don't  
  
Worry boss, I'm here to cover ya up!" she said as she left my office. I stood up and looked at my mirror. My eyes were heavy from all that crying I did last night, but it wasn't red. I also didn't get enough sleep because I had to finish the gown. I went to my closet and took it out, then left my office.  
  
~*~  
  
"Stand here and I'll see which parts need to fit you." I ordered the girl that looks like the bridesmaid. She nodded and walked to where I was pointing for her to stand. I grabbed my pouch full of pins and got to work. I heard our door opened, but I didn't look up. "Hi! Welcome to 'Once upon  
  
A time' wedding gowns and tuxedos! Do you have an appointment or do you want to see someone?" I heard Chloe say. I couldn't hear what the guy said, but I definitely know what Chloe said. "She's right over there." I knew she was talking about me. Once I know that the  
  
Person Was near Me, I said "Need to be fitted or are you here to look for tuxedos?" I said, still not looking up to what I was doing. "Actually, I'm here to see you." Eriol's voice made me prick the girl in the gown. "Ow!" she exclaimed. I stood up. "I'm so sorry!" I said. "Just hurry up." She said.  
  
I couldn't give a remark since it was my fault, so I just nodded and got back to work. "Listen, I thought maybe we can grab a bite after you finish up." Eriol said. "Can't you see I'm busy here?" I spat out. "That's why I'm asking if we can go AFTER you finish doing all the things you need." He said.  
  
"No." I said simply as I stood up. "You can get out of the dress now." I told the girl. She nodded and picked up the dress, heading over the dressing room. I turned to Eriol's mesmerizing eyes and bit my lip, trying hard not to run to him and kiss him. "Why not? Are you busy?" he asked. "Yes."  
  
I said. "Well maybe we can go another time?" he asked. "Nope." I said. "Why not?" he asked, looking a little bit hurt, but it left as soon as it came. "I'm not going anywhere with YOU, Hiiragizawa, even if you were the last man on Earth." I said as I made my way to the office. Eriol grabbed my  
  
Arm and turned me around. I was inches away from his face, and I had to hold my breath from just leaning toward him. "I promise I won't bother you anymore if you agree." He whispered, looking at my eyes. I looked away from his eyes and got my senses back. I pushed him away. "Fine. But  
  
As long as you get out of my way from now on." I said as I opened the door to my office and closed it. As soon as I shut the door, I leaned against it and closed my eyes. - Tomoyo, what have you agreed to again? -  
  
Is this another cliffy? 'Cause if it is, I'm so sorry! Well putting on a cliffy is the last thing on my mind. I'm going to have so much homework when school starts T_T 


	10. A big mistake

Well, this is the last day of my summer T_T. Tomorrow, I'm going back to school, and I will cram 'till the day I die! Well, thanks for your reviews everyone, even if I'm not getting as much ^-^. Hopefully I'll have time to write my ficciez on the weekend, and I'm reaching the end of this fic! YAY! Well, I'll give you the summary of my next fanfic:  
  
Only Hope: This fic is based on the movie, "A Walk to Remember". Eriol's life had a one way ticket to nowhere, and his future is just one big blur. But he didn't care, because he has a reputation in school that he'd like to keep. That Is, until his own troubles gave his life an unexpected turn to one person he least likely to fall in love with: Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
I hope that fic will be a huge fic. And this fic WILL be just like the movie, so if you're a fan like me, read it. If you don't like it, don't read it. But to those who like it, I hope you'll enjoy it! ^_~ Now here's Chapter 10 of "Emotions"!  
  
Emotions: Just like old times  
  
~ Tomoyo's house ~  
  
~ Tomoyo's P.O.V ~  
  
I paced back and forth in our living room, twisting my handkerchief. I was worried. No, I wasn't worried because of what I look. I looked great! I had on a black skirt that went down to my knees, each side having a slit that stopped at mid-thigh. I was wearing a dark purple tube top and my hair  
  
Was up on a half ponytail, and the hair that was being held by the hair tie was curled. Silver hoops and a necklace that has an angel as a pendant completed with a silver charm bracelet and black platform shoes put the finishing touches on my outfit. So I wasn't worried about my outfit. I was  
  
Worried about what might happen in the date. "Calm down Tomoyo. You're making me dizzy with all that pacing you're doing." Zoe said as she stood up and put her hands on my shoulders. I sighed and plopped down on the sofa. "You're right." I said leaning back on the sofa. Zoe grinned.  
  
"I'm always right." She said proudly. Chloe gave her a weird look. "If you're always right, then why did you burn our dinner last night?" she asked. Zoe smirked at her. "Chloe, YOU were making that soup." I stared at Mark, who sweatdropped at the two. He then caught my eye and we burst out  
  
Laughing. The sound of the doorbell stopped the twins' fight and I became anxious again. "Oh no. I can't do this. I just can't!" I exclaimed as I stood up and ran to my room. Once I closed the door, I paced back and forth again. After a few moments, I heard footsteps outside my door, and I heard  
  
Mark's voice. "Tomoyo, can I come in?" I opened the door and let him in. Once I did, he stared at me. "What's the matter sweetie?" he asked. I sat down at the edge of my bed. "I'm scared." I whispered. He sat down beside me and took put my head in his chest. "Why?" he asked softly. "I'm  
  
Scared that I might love Eriol all over again." I said. Mark stroked my hair. "That'll only happen if you let it happen." He whispered. I looked up at him and smiled. "Since when did you know all this?" I asked him. He smiled back and kissed my forehead. "Ever since you needed me to be there  
  
For you." At those words, I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "You're the best friend a girl could ever have!" I exclaimed. Mark laughed and hugged me back. Then he grabbed my hand. "Well, don't keep cutie waiting all night. Come on!" he said. I inhaled deeply before I let  
  
Him drag me downstairs.  
  
~ Restaurant ~  
  
"You look beautiful tonight Tomoyo." Eriol said. I ignored him as I looked through the menu one last time. I already know what I want to order, but I just didn't want to start talking to him. Well, not yet anyway. "Then again, you always look beautiful." That did it. I put down my menu and stared  
  
Hard at him. "If you're trying to win me back by compliments, then you need a lot of work." I replied coldly before I took my menu and placed it in front of me, blocking Eriol from my sight. That's when I let my cheeks go red. - He still makes me blush with his compliments. That's not good. - I Thought to myself. "You really think we're over, huh?" Eriol asked. I put my menu down. "If the shoe fits." I replied. Eriol smirked. "You know it's odd that you think we're over when technically, you didn't break up with me," he said. - So that's how he's playing the game - I thought as I felt myself smirking.  
  
"If you say so." I said. Eriol looked like he was ready to jump for joy. He thought he won the battle. - I'm not done talking yet, moron - I thought, still smirking. "I think we should break up." I watched as Eriol's face transformed from the look of happiness to the look of shock. "You can't do that." He  
  
Said. He looked like he was cheated on a ball game. - He looks so adorable too. - I thought as I actually smiled. "Hey, it's a free country, isn't it?" I said, still smiling. But before he can reply to my remark, the waiter came. - Looks like I won this round - I thought as I told the waiter what I want,  
  
Still smiling.  
  
~ Front door ~  
  
"Thank you for the wonderful evening." I said, smiling sweetly at him. Eriol just nodded. During the whole dinner, I kept winning in all the debates he threw at me, and I guess he got fed up. - Maybe I should cut him some slack. He DID bring me to dinner. - I thought to myself. I silently obeyed  
  
And kissed him on the cheek. When I pulled away, Eriol's eyes went wide. "It's a thank-you gift." I told him as his eyes got me mesmerized again. I couldn't break my eye contact with him. Eriol took a step toward me, and I instantly knew what was coming. - Don't panic. Just get your keys  
  
And slam the door. - My conscience told me, but my body won't listen. He leaned towards me, and all I can do was close my eyes until our lips touched. "Tomoyo! Pull away! NOW!" my conscience kept saying, but my body won't budge. Eriol pulled my closer, wrapping his arms around my  
  
Waist. I felt so helpless as I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers with his hair. "GET IT TOGETHER TOMOYO AND PULL AWAY BEFORE IT GETS WORSE!" my conscience was screaming, but I couldn't listen. Then the worse did happen. Eriol parted his lips, and I felt my  
  
Own lips responding to what he did. "TOMOYO! NO!" I finally got my senses back and broke the kiss. I couldn't speak as tears fell down on my cheek. "Tomoyo, I-" Eriol said, but I didn't listen as I fished for my keys and opened the door. I looked back at him. "Listen-" Eriol started, but I  
  
Shook my head. "I'm sorry." I whispered to him before closing the door. I leaned against it, sliding down until I reached the floor, where I sobbed uncontrollably. - I'm sorry that I'm in love with you all over again. I didn't mean to. - I thought as I put my hands on my face, crying.  
  
~ Normal P.O.V ~  
  
As soon as the door closed on him, Eriol ran his hand through his hair. "Why are you sorry for Tomoyo? I should be the one saying that." Eriol whispered to the door. All this time, he'd been listening to her thoughts, how they told her to break the kiss, even if she didn't listen to it. "You  
  
Have to know the truth." He said to the door. Then he heard Tomoyo's one last thought. "I'm sorry that I'm in love with you all over again. I didn't mean to." Eriol swallowed hard as he heard these words. "I love you too Tomoyo. I always have and I always will." He said softly to the night before  
  
Turning away from her porch to his hotel room.  
  
HOW SAD! But what would Tomoyo do now? Will she listen to her conscience and push Eriol more or will she listen to Eriol and go back with him? Hmm. Tough question. ~ walks away, mumbling to herself ~ 


	11. The truth comes out

Hey everyone! Missed me? ~ Lol ~ I guess being in 2nd year high school isn't all that bad. Personally, I thought it'd be worse because it would be hard since I like easy stuff. =P but I'm beginning to learn that things aren't always that easy. Anyway, Thanks for your reviews guys! I think that I'm almost done with this fic. Maybe just a few more chapters and I'll be done. Yay for me so I can start my next fic! ^-^ Well, here's Chapter 11!  
  
Emotions: The truth comes out  
  
~ Jewelry store ~  
  
~ Normal P.O.V ~  
  
Eriol looked from side to side before entering the jewelry store. - I don't want anyone to see me - he thought as he saw all kinds of jewelry: Necklaces, Bracelets, Rings, Watches, etc. He went to where the rings were and studied each and every one of it. - Too big, too small, too fancy,  
  
Too casual, TOO EXPENSIVE! TOO CHEAP! - He thought to himself as he went through all the rings. A twinkle caught his eye and looked to see a silver ring with a plum blossom, holding a pink crystal but changes to light purple when it reaches the light. - Perfect! - Eriol smiled to himself.  
  
"Um excuse me, but I would like to get that ring." He said to the clerk, pointing at the ring. The clerk smiled at him and pulled out the ring from the glass. - This is great! - Eriol thought to himself as he pulled out his wallet to pay for the ring.  
  
~ Store ~  
  
~ Tomoyo's P.O.V ~  
  
"YOU'VE GOT MAIL! Hey Tomoyo, you have mail. TOMOYO!" I blinked at Chloe. "What?" I asked dully. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Are you deaf?" she asked. Then she waved a pink envelope on my face. "This came into the mail for you." She said and dropped it at my desk. I looked at it. "Thanks  
  
Chloe." I said, still looking at the envelope. "No problem sweet stuff!" Chloe said and closed the door. I picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside was a letter. - This isn't Sakura's writing - I thought to myself as I read the letter.  
  
Tomoyo,  
  
If you want to know about mine and Eriol's relationship that you never knew about, then come and meet me at the park at 2 P.M. sharp.  
  
Kaho  
  
- Now what in the world is SHE doing here? - I thought furiously as I crumbled the paper and threw everything in the trashcan. "What you just wrote is bull, Mizuki. And I'm going to prove it to you." I said to the trashcan as I picked up my jacket and headed for the door.  
  
  
  
~ Eriol's Hotel ~  
  
~ Normal P.O.V ~  
  
Eriol stopped eating and stared at the window. - Kaho's going to do something, and it won't be good - he thought as he felt bad vibes outside the window. He concentrated on locating Kaho's aura and tried to find out what she's going to do. Then his eyes snapped open. "Tomoyo" he said as  
  
He dropped his spoon and ran out the door. - You are not getting away with this Kaho -  
  
~ Park ~  
  
~ Tomoyo's P.O.V ~  
  
I hugged my jacket a little bit tighter around me as I rounded the corner to the park. Once I got there, I sat on one of the swings. The events that happened yesterday flashed through my mind, and I couldn't help but let a tear roll down. - Now I'll have to tell him that I love him - I thought as I  
  
Sniffed and wiped the tear away. "Why is our dear Tomoyo crying?" I looked up to see Kaho smiling down at me. I stood up from the swings. "What are you doing here and what is it you want?" I spat out. Kaho's smile seems to be fixed, but I didn't care. - I just want you and Eriol to get out of my  
  
Life! - I thought. - But do you REALLY want Eriol out of YOUR life? - My conscience asked me. "I'm here simply because I want to finish what we started back at prom." Kaho's words snapped me out of my thoughts. I glared at her. "You made yourself clear already back at prom, so will you  
  
Just leave?" I prayed silently that she would take my advice. "Oh, but I'm not done yet." She smiled evilly. - Darn it! I guess I'll have to put up with her - I thought miserably as I sat back down on the swing. "That's a good girl." Kaho said, walking toward me. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR I  
  
SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" I cried furiously. Kaho stopped walking, and I could tell she could see me shaking from anger. "Relax Tomoyo." She said calmly. "And who said you can call me by my first name?" I asked a little bit rudely. "Okay, Daidouji. Relax.  
  
I'm on your side. Eriol's the one that hurt both of us. I mean, he dumped me for you, and he cheated on you with me and I found out at prom that he was just using you to make me jealous. So I was just going to say we should do something about it." Kaho said. I narrowed my eyes at her, but I  
  
Was thinking about what she just said. - Did Eriol really hurt her too? I knew Eriol had a big time crush on her when we were still friends, but I never really thought Eriol would hurt a girl he loves. - And then it hit me. - Eriol won't hurt me if he says he loves me. - "That's a lie Mizuki!" I yelled  
  
At her. Kaho took a step back. "I know for a fact that Eriol won't hurt anyone he loves, but you can't see that because you're so conceited!" I clenched my fist to fight the temptation to slap Kaho's face (A/N: I'm so sorry again if I made Mizuki-sensei a bad person. I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN  
  
TO! SO PLEASE DON'T GET MAD!) "That's right Tomoyo." A voice spoke. Kaho and me looked to see Eriol walking towards us. "I would never hurt anyone I love. And even If I did, it's because I don't love that person." He shot Kaho a glare when he said that. Kaho looked uneasy. "Eriol!  
  
How nice to see you! I've missed you." Kaho said as she took a step toward him. Eriol glared at her again, making her stop in her tracks. "Well I don't miss you at all." He said coldly. I saw Kaho swallow hard. "Do you really think you can get away from deceiving Tomoyo again without me  
  
Finding out about it?" Eriol asked Kaho. I just looked back at Eriol and Kaho. "What are you talking about?" I asked Eriol. Eriol turned to me, and his eyes softened. But when he turned to Kaho, his eyes hardened. "Yes. Perhaps you can explain to Tomoyo what you've been doing?" he said to  
  
Kaho who was in tears. After a moment, she spoke up. "All right! I admit it! All the things I said in prom were all a lie! I couldn't take Eriol loving another girl since I still love him, so I made everything up so you two would break up and Eriol would come running back to me!" she blurted out  
  
Before collapsing from the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't know why, but I ran to Kaho and hugged her. She finally stopped crying and looked up at me with red eyes. "Don't you hate me for doing all those things so I can have Eriol back?" she asked me. I smiled down at her. "No. Because I  
  
Know that Eriol really does love me." I looked at Eriol. "And I know that I love him too." When I said that, Eriol smiled and offered his hand to me. I took it and he helped me stand up. Once I was standing up, I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him. "I love you Eriol." I whispered to his  
  
Hair. Eriol wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you too, Tomoyo." He said to my neck. I knew right then and there that everything would be all right between the two of us again.  
  
~ Coughing and sniffing, eyes puffy and tissues everywhere ~ It's not what you think people. I got sick at the 2nd day of school, and I'm still sick. So I wasn't crying. Well, the next chapter will be the last chapter, and I'm done this fic! YAY! ~ Screams loudly, then starts coughing again. ~ Maybe I should take it easy for now. ~ Takes new tissue and blows nose ~ 


	12. The Wedding Part II

~ Coughing ~ As you can see, or in this case, hear, I'm still sick. AND I DON'T LIKE BEING SICK! But I have to put up with it T_T. ~ angel-twinklez' mom pops out of nowhere ~ Mom: Honey, if you want your cold to go away and your cough to subside, you have to drink this. ~ Shows cough syrup and vitamin c tablets ~ Angel-twinklez: AAAHHH! Don't make me drink the cough syrup! ~ Runs away from her mother ~ Mom: Oh sweetie! Come on, it tastes like.. Medicine! ~ Runs after angel-twinklez ~  
  
Lye-chan: I dedicate this last chapter to you! ^_~ Ur the best!  
  
Emotions: The Wedding Part II  
  
~ 1 week later ~  
  
~ Tomoyo's P.O.V ~  
  
I guess you can pretty much say that everything went back to the way it was before Kaho came along. Eriol and me are back together with more love for each other than before. Nakuru, Spinel Sun, Sakura and Syaoran came to Canada to visit us. So I introduced everyone to everyone (you  
  
Know, Syaoran, Sakura, Nakuru to Chloe, Zoe and Mark.) And I must say Mark and Chloe started drooling over Sakura and Syaoran, which doesn't surprise me a bit. Kaho and I are in good terms with each other now, because she went back to England and met an old flame. Sakura and  
  
Syaoran are staying at the guestroom at our house while Nakuru and Spinel Sun are staying at Eriol's hotel, and I've never seen the house so crowded before. But all In all, I'm glad that things are back to normal again.  
  
  
  
~ Backyard ~  
  
Eriol and me were in our backyard, gazing at the stars that twinkled right at us. Everyone else (Zoe, Chloe, Mark, Nakuru, Syaoran and Sakura) were inside the house, betting on whom can cook better: Syaoran or Chloe. The rest of them are probably betting and laughing. No one was  
  
Interrupting us, and I guess that they want us to have some privacy to ourselves. I was sitting between Eriol's legs as his arms were around me. I laid my head back on his shoulder. "I don't think this night could be any better, don't you think?" I whispered in his ear as Eriol kissed my cheek.  
  
He didn't say anything though. Finally, he spoke. "Oh yes it can." He whispered to my ear as I shivered at the tone of his voice. I looked at him. "What do you have up your sleeve, Mister Hiiragizawa?" I asked in a slightly teased voice. He just grinned mischievously at me, and for once, I  
  
Feared for my life. He chuckled, and I think he heard my thoughts because the next thing I knew, he reluctantly let go of me and took something out of his pocket. It was too dark to see, so I looked at him instead. "Now what are you holding?" I asked him. He gave me a soft peck on the lips and  
  
When we pulled apart, I had a ring on my finger! My jaw dropped as I stared in awe at its beauty, then looked back at him, who was now smiling lovingly at me. I just stared at him, then at the ring, then at him and back again, my jaw still hanging open. Finally, Eriol chuckled and gave me a  
  
Passionate kiss. When we pulled away, I got my senses back. "Why is there a ring on my finger?" I asked him. Eriol took my hand where the ring was and kissed it, just above the ring. "I don't want to be separated from you anymore, and just not holding you for a week pained me. So I want  
  
You to be with me for the rest of my life. Please say yes." He said, not breaking eye contact with me. I was speechless. But for about an eternity, I smiled at him. "Why would I say no to the one I love for?" I said. Eriol's eyes went wide, but they recovered quickly as he took me by his arms and  
  
Twirled me around. He put me back down and hugged me. "I love you," he said to me over and over again as he kissed me all over. I held on to him because my knees couldn't support me anymore by the way that he was kissing me. "I love you too," I said to him before Eriol stopped what he  
  
Was doing and kissed me on the lips. Little did we know that everyone inside the house was watching us, Sakura in particular had a video camera on her hand.  
  
  
  
~ Wedding ~  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry if I have to skip the things people do before they get married, but as I said on Chapter 5, I don't know much about weddings. Just think of it this way. Syaoran, Yamazaki, Mark and Touya are the groomsmen, Sakura, Meiling, Nakuru and Zoe are the maid of honor. Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Chloe are the bridesmaids; Yukito's the ring bearer, Fujitaka's the man who walks Tomoyo down the aisle and such and such. Sorry again! T_T)  
  
  
  
"I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said, and I looked at Eriol, who lifted my veil and kissed me. A round of applause could be heard, but they seem to fade out as Eriol deepened the kiss. - we have to stop or else we wouldn't be able to get out of the  
  
church - I thought to myself, praying that Eriol could hear me. Fortunately, he did, and when he pulled away, he whispered in my ear, "You're right." I smiled at him before walking down the aisle. Everyone was there. Nakuru, Touya, Yukito, Meiling, Li-kun's 4 sisters and Li Yelan, Li- kun and  
  
Sakura of course my mother and Fujitaka, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki and even Kaho and her now fiancée came. Well of course, Spinel Sun and Cerberus were at our wedding, but they were inside Sakura's pocket. Oh yeah, I can't forget my friends Mark and his boyfriend Joshua, Zoe  
  
And Blue eyes and Chloe. Eriol opened the car door for me and I blew everyone a kiss before sliding at the back seat, Eriol followed suit. Once he closed the door, I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. - We're finally together - I thought as I snuggled closer to  
  
Him. He kissed my head. "Yes, we finally are." He said before covering my mouth with his.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol pops out of nowhere.  
  
Tomoyo: Hi everyone! Angel-twinklez can't be here right now because she's still running away from her mom and the cough syrup -_-U so Eriol and Me decided to take over for now! Isn't that Right, Eriol?  
  
Eriol: ~ Puts an arm around his girlfriend ~ Whatever you say Tomoyo. I'm just here to be with you.  
  
Tomoyo: ~ Blushes ~ Not right now Eriol! Well anyway, Angel-twinklez would like to thank everyone that reviewed this fanfic and she hopes that everyone would like her next fic that she'll start real soon. Do you have something to say Eriol?  
  
Eriol: ~ stares at something, then points ~ Is that angel-twinklez?  
  
~ Camera points at the corner, where angel-twinklez is crouched down, looking back and forth everywhere. She notices the camera at her and glares ( What do you think you're doing? Don't point that thing at me! My mom might see it!) and motions camera to focus back on Eriol and Tomoyo,  
  
who was making out. A loud Ahem! Was heard from the crowd, making them pull apart, blushing ~  
  
Tomoyo: ~ still blushing ~ Well, see you guys next time!  
  
Eriol: ~ also blushing ~ Yeah. Next time!  
  
Tomoyo: Oh yeah, we'd like to thank angel-twinklez for making us get married! ~ goes starry-eyed ~  
  
Eriol: -_-U Let's just go, okay Tomoyo? ~ Drags Tomoyo away, who was still starry-eyed ~ 


End file.
